Savior
by SpadePariah
Summary: Owen/Campbell Oneshot. Dallas and Luke corner Cam in the locker room after a game. Telling him needed to man up and they were going to show him what I real man does. Owen is just in time to get the boys away from Cam and after coming to his defense The image of being his hero leads to an intense connection.


**What's up readers new story same characters this is not an extension of "IceHounds" but it is within the same time frame. A little more darker than what I write at the beginning but, all due to story building and it has a pretty intense ending. So read enjoy and leave thoughts and comments in the reviews below.**

**Savior**

**_Owen/Campbell _**

The two older hockey players pushed the star player into the lockers. The younger boy whimpered and pleaded to be let go. The captain pulled him by his shirt and slammed him back into the locker. The lean blonde stood beside watching with a smirk as the younger teen was abused. He ran his hand down the boy's back and snuck under the hem of his jersey.

"Stop!" The smaller teen begged. "Please … just let me go!" Tears fall and his pleas are sharp and strained.

"Knock it off." Dallas barked pushing the boy more forcefully into the metal wall.

The team captain propped the smaller teens wrists against the lockers with one hand then held him down with the force of his forearm. Luke snaked his hand in the back of the boy's pants and closed his palm around the smooth round cheek. Dallas singled the lean blonde to his consent encouraging the teen to proceed. Stepping closer Luke wound his arm to the front of the teen's waist and pulled down the sporting pants.

"C'mon Cammy." Luke teased revealing the boys pale round bottom. "Uncle Luke is gonna take good care of you."

Campbell sniffled and jerked around under Dallas' hold. He shivered slightly as he was exposed from the waist down. The trashing increased when Luke pushed his slender hand down his bare front. His dry palm ruffled his dirty blonde bush and became icy as it covered his limp member.

"Please … Don't .… stop!" Campbell whimpered and begged as Dallas released Campbell's pads and pulled his jersey over his head.

"What'd you say Cammy? Please don't stop?" Luke mimicked back taking advantage of the young teen's lack of defense.

The lean blonde lowered his own gear and pumped himself until he sprouted from them erect and ready. Campbell struggled still trying to escape. He slid the pinkish pale head into the boy's crease making Campbell aware of what was coming next. Luke held his lower back down with one hand and smeared his pre-juice around the tight entrance.

"Stop!" The young jock cried.

"Just let it happen." The intruding blonde whispered in Campbell's ear "it'll be better for both of us if you just let me."

Campbell let himself sink losing his hope when the blonde teen was ripped off of him and slammed into the locker beside him.

"What do you think you're doing!" The gruff voice ordered. Luke stumbled over his words before he was thrown into the locker again.

"Dude chill out." Dallas interjected.

"Let him go let. him. go. Now!" The voice commanded. Dallas slowly lifted his arm from Campbell's back. Dallas was taking too long and in a heartbeat the team captain let out a whine followed by a crash.

In that flash Campbell was released from Dallas' hold. He turned around and slid to the floor. When he looked up it was Owen who came in and he was knocking Dallas against the floor. Crouching over him he was beating him angrily.

Luke jumped up and ran over to the two on the floor. Reaching down he prided Owen's broad body away from the cringing teen beneath. Owen stood and pushed Luke in the direction of the door and threw a kick into Dallas' side.

"Get going before I change my mind!" He yelled at the boys who stammered out the door.

Campbell sat against the lockers curled up burying his face into his knees. Owen came to his side and pulled off his jacket. He extended his arm around the young teen attempting to cover up his exposed form. The boy jerked back cowering from the burly jock.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Owen promised setting his jacket over the boy's shoulders.

Campbell looked over to him and nearly tackled the older jock to the floor. He closed his arms around the smaller teen and inched across the floor as the boy climbed onto his lap. Cam buried his face into the larger jocks muscular torso letting his anxiety calm down.

"Don't worry man, I got you." Owen whispered holding the boy close.

The fear of Luke and Dallas throwing him around the room again wouldn't leave.

"Don't leave me." Cam whimpered into Owen's chest.

"I'm not going anywhere bud." Owen stroked Cam's back "I'm right here. You want to tell me about it?"

The larger jock cradled the boy in his lap. Campbell snuggled into the warmth that radiated from the protective body guard. Searching for the words Campbell tried to make sense of the ordeal himself. Owen rested his back onto the wall and Cam lent back across the burly form.

"Da-Dallas w-wanted to …" he tried to get the thought out still scared but with Owen standing guard he could trust that nothing bad would happen. "… he was mad."

"It's alright I'm not going anywhere. I won't let them come at you again. I promise." The older jock soothed giving the boy the courage to let the truth out.

"They didn't like my attitude." The boy sniffled. "They said I needed to man-up. That they'd teach me what a real man was. I tried to get away b-but they ganged up on me."

"It's a good thing that I came in when I did." Owen swept away a tear from the boy's chin. "I probably wouldn't have let them go." He smiled as he let the meaning get to Cam.

Campbell sat up and shifted the heavy jacket around his shoulders. Then rested his head against Owen's pecs. Owen looked down to catch the expression of relief settle over Cam's face.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Owen asked. "When he …" the older jock coughed. "You know."

"It's okay." Campbell responded weakly "he was close but he didn't push all the way in."

Owen pulled the jacket back over the smaller jock's shoulders and secured his arm keeping it in place. Campbell looked up into the cerulean eyes where he was caught. The over protectiveness drew him in. Catching the gaze the larger teen bowed his head as the younger boy leaned up.

Owen's breathing increased and his breath breezed hot as he came closer. Scared and anxious Cam welcomed Owen's lips press to his. Heart pounding and lungs striving for a gasp the boys parted momentarily. Owen searched Cam's face looking for a sign of regret. Finding no remorse but fear of being abandoned.

The younger jock turned his head to hide his embarrassment, then proceeded to escape the security of Owen's embrace. Noticing the reaction he pulled the boy back to his chest and captured his attention by taking his quivering chin in his hand forcing the boy to come back to him.

"Where you going?" He asked looking on him with no menace to be found.

"I-I'm sorry." He stated unsure of what to do.

"It's alright. I promise I won't hurt you." He stated pulling the smaller boy back into the previous position.

Campbell hesitated briefly, letting the burly jock press his lips to his leaving a small peck. Coming in again he followed suit gaining confidence in the act. After a couple grazes between the boys lips Campbell melted willingly into Owen's arms and parted his lips as the older boy's did.

The opened mouthes melded in a slow rhythmic connection. Cam's hands climbed the accession from Owen's pecs to his neck where they grasped his chin. In a similar manner the larger boy heightened his hold from Cam's back to holding the back of his neck. Running his fingers into his mess of dirty blonde hair.

Owen swiftly slipped his tongue pass the boy's lips and swiped it across his counterpart's. he pulled apart from the embrace and looked over Campbell.

"Is this okay?" He asked suddenly worried that he could be taking advantage of the younger teen. "I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do." His voice was lowered to a whisper.

"I want too." Campbell countered pushing back up to another kiss then pulled back. Still hovering a a breath away from the larger jock's grasp "I trust you." He confessed.

The dark haired teen pulled the boy in slowly building up the momentum. The two sat on the locker room floor feverishly swallowing the shallow breath of each other. Campbell clung to the older teen letting his hands wonder the strong build that cradled him.

His hands grazed the muscular pecs and the broad spread of the guy's back. Falling into the warmth that welcomed him, he managed to find the hem of Owen's tight fitted shirt. Without a thought he ducked his fingers under the fabric and explored the bold surface. Cam shivered as he pushed his opened palm up the slope of the boy's heated chest.

The sprawl of chest hair ruffled under his touch causing Owen to pant gruffly for his breath. Still continuing their actions Campbell extended his palm up the hairy ridged plane. The field of chest hair narrowed as he rose closer to his pecs then widened again as his fingers brushed the crease.

The younger teen moved over the thick muscle of the burly jock. Tantalizing the nub that was found in the shallow field. Cam opened his palm closing his grip around the bulge of Owen's upper torso and stroked the erecting bud with his thumb. Owen's tongue lapped heatedly in the young boy's mouth as he was stimulated under the circling motion.

"You like that?" Owen questioned noting Cam's admiration of his chest hair.

"It's nice." He replied under a sly smirk. His voice lowered under the sensitive manner he displayed under the jock's shirt. "Does it feel good?"

"Yea. It feels good." Owen panted softly "It feels real good."

Owen darted for the boy's neck capturing the base between his lips. Cam went limp in the older teen's arms. His hand traveled back down the path of rich silk stopping at the curvature of muscle at his abdomen. Swiping his fingers over the lush and finding himself aroused by curiosity.

The intense vibrations carried through the young star's body and released a strong euphoric sensation in his loins. Campbell could feel his hard on rising triggered by Owen's rapture against his throat. Cam dove his hand into the muscular indent of Owen's hip desperately driven to follow the dark stretch of the trail. The smaller jock's fingers burrowed between the tight waist band.

Extending farther down he brushed the base of thickness that sat at the center and stroked the luscious curls that hid below his belt. Owen let out a harsh sigh and groaned slightly as his groin was happily invaded. Campbell reached deeper gently wrapping his fist around the shaft. The burly jock bucked his hips and grunted into the crook of the teens throat.

Cam waited for the older teen to object before continuing. "Is this okay?" He finally asked.

Owen still frozen parted from the boy's pulse and met his eyes. "You sure about this man?" His sterling blue eyes voicing the question sensitively.

He looked down at Cam and reluctance to answer. "It's okay if you don't want too. I just don't want to hurt you." Owen clarified.

The young teen nodded "I'm sure." His mind made up he gave the larger jock a tug.

"Whoa Cammy carful there." Owen teased flashing the boy a smile. Campbell loosed his grip and looked to Owen for instructions. "Don't want me to blow just yet do you?" Campbell shook his head.

"You wanna see it?" He offered reassuring the teen he wanted to continue.

"Ya-yeah." Cam nervously accepted.

Owen leaned back placing both hands at his waist securing his belt. He pulled the length of the leather back and freed the metal spoke from the buckle. Cam sat straddling the larger teen's lap watching him reveal himself. Owen looked up and gave a cocky smile showing his delight for Cam's anticipation.

He freed the belt then pried away the button that clasped the denim together. With one hand pulled down the zipper and opened his fly exposing the bulge in his under armor. He pulled tight slick material down his thighs and let his solid shaft spring out.

"It's all yours man." The burly jock encouraged. "Don't be too rough theres enough Owen to go around you gotta be gently with it." He teased.

Cam smiled and lighted at the remark. Leaning in he closed his fist around the thick length and reached up to Owen's mouth. Opening his mouth immediately he pushed into the large teens embrace while he glided his fist slowly along the shaft.

"Y-you're big." He spoke between kisses.

"Yeah?" Owen responded connecting his lips briefly. "You like that?" He continued wetting his lips only inches away from the smaller teens face.

Campbell nodded giving the arching member a few light squeezes.

"You wanna show me your tool Saunders." Owen asked admiring the boy's eagerness to play with his stick.

The boy smiled shyly as he jerked the wide shaft in his hand. "You want to see my cock?"

"I want to but you don't have too let me if you don't want." The burly jock acknowledged Cam's position. "Your calling the shots here bud. You got me by the balls … almost anyway. I'll do whatever you want."

Campbell leaned back shrugged off the hockey jacket showing off his muscular lean body. He reddened around his cheeks shying away. His member achingly hard stood out between his creamy pale legs and his soft pale body tensed under the pressure.

Owen crossed his arms at the hem of his shirt and pulled it up his body. Exposing his broad chest and the lush silk that covered it. He caught Cam's interest when he threw the shirt to the side.

"Can I?" He asked assessing the situation.

Cam was still embarrassed from the earlier events. He nodded "but you don't have to. I mean I know I'm not impressive."

"Dude, do you think I'd be here with my pants down if I didn't want to be." Owen turn Cam by his chin to face him. "Hey, you're something special." He pressed his lips to the pronounced pec and captured the nub between his lips. Flicking it with his tongue he moved up and rolled his lips up the boy's throat and back to his bottom lip. "I don't put out like this for just anyone."

The smaller boy shivered under the older teens gesture and let himself relax in Owen's touch.

"Do you wanna touch it?" He asked firing up what little confidence he could.

"I sure do." Owen cooed.

Cam backed up his position and let the rock solid member stand freely. "You sure?" Owen double checked. Campbell nodded.

Owen's masculine palm closed around the long lean shaft and he gave it a few strokes. "Nice." He retorted admiring the length. The younger teen relaxed farther as Owen worked his shaft and applied a strong hold. The smaller jock reached for the thick erection that rested in the larger teens lap.

"Go for it baby boy." With Owen's approval Cam took hold of the thickness and jerked it around as Owen pumped his.

Lapping at Campbell's throat again he started to stiffen farther into Owen's hand.

"Someone's getting excited. " the burly jock teased. "Damn. You're getting bigger boy."

"I've never … I-I mean … " Campbell started to shy away again.

Owen looked over the boy for reassurance " you still a virgin?" He asked. "Cam? Hey, Cammy it's alright I'm pretty sure I can take care of that."

The boy looked to the other jock for clarification. "You don't mind?" his hand loosened around the jocks length.

"Here sit up here." Owen helped him get to the bench then knelt before him. "You okay with this?" He asked.

Cam agreed not understanding what the burly boy was going to do.

Owen parted him at the knees and posed himself between the lean creamy thighs. He grabbed the stiff length and jerked it in his hand. Then brought the poll to his lips kissing the head.

"You trust me right?" Owen asked.

"Of course. But What are you gonna …" he was cutoff as Owen ducked his head between his thighs and wetted te boy's balls with his tongue.

With one long stride he ran his tongue from Campbell's balls to the base of his shaft and to the head. The tactile action elated a whimper from the boy and a sharp gasp.

Owen caught the stream of pre-clearness that leaked down the base and lapped it up. Then reaching the top sucked in head and retrieved the wetness. He bowed his head over the extended shaft and took the member deep. Cam squirmed and jerked as Owen applied pressure while pulling out.

"How's that." Owen managed taking a breath then went back down.

"Th-th-that's … re-re-really good." The boy was lost in Owen's mouth. "It's feels amazing."

"Good. Now sit back and let Owen tame care of you." He ordered lustfully before taking the length again.

When Campbell reached for Owen's head he increased the pressure and sucked the teen in deeper. Cam was drowning in the ecstasy that was found in Owen's mouth. He let the older boy take him as far as he could.

"You doing alright babe?" He asked "you close to busting?"

"Yeah a little bit." He answered with a nod. " Can I try you?"

The burly jock stopped at the base of the boy's shaft and looked up to see if he was serious. He pulled back and let the length go from his lips.

"You think you can handle me?" The cocky jock teased.

"Well I still need to thank you for saving me." Owen watched he smirk cross the teens face as he spoke. "What'd you think? Is there a better reward for a hero?"

"Maybe. But right now…" he stood up and reached into his open jeans pulling out his full length. "… I can't think of a better one."

Campbell knelt on the floor and aligned his lips to the arching poll. He tugged the length and parted his lips when reaching the tip. He slid the head in his mouth and drew back on the spurt of pre-cum that leaked.

"That's it easy baby boy I don't want you to choke." Owen encouraged as Cam descended down the thick base. "Go slow. Go slow." He instructed surprised by the skill that the smaller jock was displaying.

Cam took the member expertly in his mouth and with much precision.

"You never done this before?" Owen asked shocked at how well he was doing. Cam shook his head and grumbled the 'never' with Owen filling up his mouth. The vibrations caused him to shutter. He placed his palm on the back of the younger boy's head and stroked his hair encouragingly.

"Awe, shit man." The larger jock grabbed the boy's attention guiding him to his feet. "You're closed to getting a mouth full of me babe." He stared in harsh breathes.

"Was I good?" Cam just about begged.

"Better than good Cammy. You should reward me more often." The smile that flashed his teeth proved he was joking.

"Come here." He leaned into the boy's lips. Campbell ground his body into Owen's broad form.

"Owen?" The smaller teen started.

"Yeah what's up. Cam?" He replied still ravaging the teens mouth.

"You think…" he stopped cut off by Owen's lips. "Would want to …" again cut off. "… fuck me?" Owen paused looking down at the boy stunned.

"Do you want me too?" He asked catching his breath.

"I trust you. And I know you'll be good at it." He spoke convincingly. "I'm just happy that you'd be my first … and not Luke or Dallas."

The larger jock thought about it and was convinced by the younger teens willing and wanting eyes.

"If you want me I'm all yours."the older boy said with a grin then shrugged his shoulders holding a pose with his arms open.

Owen stripped himself of his jeans and under armor briefs. He lay down against the tiled floor and motioned for Cam to come to him. The smaller teen straddled the older jocks bare waist and was pulled back easily by the older jock.

"Lay down man." Owen instructed. "Lay on top of me. Don't worry I got you." Owen locked his biceps around the boy's legs and spread his thighs shoulder length.

"You ready. This will feel weird but you'll see in a sec." The boy just nodded in response then turned his attention to the massive shaft that stood there before him.

Owen parted the round creamy cheeks and swiped his thumb over the tight muscle inside. He spread them apart and slipped his tongue inward. As he worked the muscle Campbell froze gripping the solid shaft. Owen plunged his index finger inside and probed around.

"You still good Cam" he asked as he fingered the boy.

"Yeah it's just a little tight keep going" he pleaded.

When he added his second he massaged the tight muscle and stretched the entrance. The pain was relived from Campbell and the mix of being filled produced a wave of delight. Owen gave up and decided he would go slow.

He adjusted Campbell on his back and nestled between his legs. As he started in he rested his thick head inside the boy.

"Wow man you're still real tight." Owen said between grinding teeth. "Just relax Cam and it'll be good in a minute alright?" the jock nodded "Okay, hold on to me." the boy held on to the extended biceps that perched beside his shoulders.

Owen pushed in a few inches and pulled back then repeated the same stroke. As he saw the expression lighten he went father and farther until Campbell's hands were pulling him down into his tight heat.

Owen's body was covering the smaller teens frame as he rhythmically thrusted his large beast powerfully into the young boy. Campbell loved the feeling of having Owen pressed on top of him. Having his body gyrate and glide over him was the best feeling that the boy had, had in however, long he could remember.

"Is it good enough for you baby boy?" the larger jock asked. "I can go faster or deeper?" It's up to you. He spoke in a hushed shallow breath clearly enjoying himself.

"Deeper … come closer." at the request Owen pulled Cam into his lap and told him to grab on to his neck.

As he wrapped his arms around he jock he was picked up and the entirety that was Owen filled the tight space in the younger boy.

"Better?" a cocky smile was accompanied with Owen's question. Another feverish nod answered the cock sure attitude. "Hold on to me I'm gonna try. Something."

Campbell pressed his body as close against the older boy's chest as he could. Owen took a firm hold of Campbell's form as he stood and continued to pump himself into the young jock.

Cam was enthralled as he was filled blissfully. He felt as if he had no control over the pleasure that become him. Hovering in Owen tight grip and having him enter him was beyond what he could match words to. Owen slid so easily in and out giving the tightness he was still able to accomplish his task with ease.

The larger jock walked over to the table against the wall and lowered Cam to the edge. Thrusting himself at an angle he filled the boy's heat. Campbell hugged the broad expanse of the burly boy's back and traveled his palms down to the thick round curves behind. He gripped the muscular cheeks as he was rocked up into the jock's lap.

His thighs clamped around Owen's hips and he pulled the older teen in desperately.

"You like this?" He asked panting.

"You're incredible. The blonde jock confessed. "I love how big it is."

Owen pounded powerfully into the tightness loving the soft uncontrollable sounds that Campbell made.

"You fallin' in love with me Cammy?" Owen teased.

Campbell lost track of what he said. "I-I …"

"Don't sweat it bud. I only pull these moves out when I got someone pretty damn special with me." He winked

He looked over his savior and found himself making love to his hero. Letting his hero take care of him in a way he didn't know he could. The sweat rolled down his body and added a shine to his skin. The hair on his chest lay messily against the surface.

"Yeah. I think I'm falling for you Owen." He revived a warm smile in return.

The larger teen carried Cam over to the bench and sat down with him in his lap. As Campbell began to ride the poll he pushed Owen to his back. Taking his turn to take care of his hero.

He plunged himself on the large shaft and rose accordingly with the set rhythm.

"Look who's the big man now." Owen teased.

Campbell shifted himself over the expanse of Owen's body. The older jock wrapped his arms around the smaller frame of the boy and began to thrust his throbbing length forward.

The younger teen buried his face into the crook of Owen's neck and started begging when he found the right spot.

"Owen. There… right there. Right there. Right there." He whimpered and stammered as Owen took advantage of the soft spot. Reviving cries and pleas to continue.

Holding that spot he lend up with Cam cemented to his form. He crouched over the bench setting the boy on his back. Both boy's still entangled with one another Owen rocked his hips forward and hugging Campbell tight he pushed in with three forceful powerful thrusts marking the spot with the head of his shaft. When he came back in plowing the spot head on Campbell's grip tightened pulling Owen closer. His breath exhaustedly panting searching for air as he blew. His hot wet load splattered against Owen's and his abs. He shivered and held on to his protector while he continued to pump and target the sensitive spot.

Cam watched the expression of enjoyment enhance across Owen's features. He could see the climax coming. Owen's pace picked up and Cam could feel his body tense.

"Here it comes." He grunted.

As he attempted to pull out Campbell's hand held him by the round cheeks. He pulled Owen back to him and sheathed his shaft deep.

"Don't pull out." He begged. "I want you."

Owen pumped and pumped himself and then he busted. A deep sigh broke from his lungs and he groaned gruffly as his member erupted powerfully in Campbell's tight heat. The hot ropes struck the sweet spot and caused Cam to cling to the older jock. His whiteness still being unleashed as he slowed his thrusts and rested over Cam.

Finding the strength he sat up and fell to his back. Campbell crawled up and lay over Owen's exhausted form.

"That was great Cam." He breathed. "You have a good time?" he asked cocking his head to see the teen's reaction.

"It was unbelievable." the young jock sighed.

He lay there over Owen until they both had to get up and get dressed. As the boy's left Degrassi Owen walked Cam home. He waited by the driveway and gave one wave while he watch Campbell slip into the house.

**That's it for this oneshot thanks for reading and if you want to read more Owen/Campbell check out my other story in my archive. Leave your comments below and I'll be back with another upload. Thanks.**

**-Pariah**


End file.
